


Recess Trouble

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: Human AU Steven Universe [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Children, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, Playgrounds, Preschool, Punishment, Shout-outs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst deal with sandbox bullies.





	Recess Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> In my Human AUs, Yellow Pearl is called "Champagne", and Blue Pearl is called "Powder". With special thanks to RadioactiveSupersonic on tumblr for the inspiration!

On a pleasant September day, it was recess time for the children attending Diamond Preschool, and did they ever take off with so much energy once the doors were open!

4-year-olds Pearl, Champagne, and Powder were among the students released. The three, while initially banding together, decided to split up and go their separate ways to play. While Powder and Champagne ran off further, Pearl stayed behind a little to look around, trying to figure out what she could do first.

Most of the playground, jungle gym, and swings were already full of busy, noisy children; the only place that didn’t have a lot of kids was the sandbox. Only one of the smallest and youngest classmates, a 3-year-old girl named Amethyst, was already playing in there. So, Pearl went right over to that spot.

In the middle of her digging, Amethyst looked up to see who it was, then smiled widely at the friendly girl. "Hi, Pearl!" greeted the child, waving a hand that held a plastic toy shovel. "Do you wanna play with me?"

Oh, how could Pearl ever resist such adorable begging eyes? "Yeah!" she answered happily. Pearl got in the sandbox, sat down in front of Amethyst, and picked up the plastic toy bucket. "Well, why don't we make sand castles?" the older girl suggested.

"Sure!" Amethyst grinned.

And they did so. The girls did indeed build sand castles together.

It was truly fascinating for Pearl that Amethyst was putting a lot of small holes in one of her sand mounds. When asked, the younger girl said she wanted to make it look like exit holes in a rock wall; she had seen it in one of her favorite TV shows.

The two had a lot of fun that didn't require running or climbing around all over the place, and it seemed like nothing could possibly spoil it for them.

Just then, Powder and Champagne came running over to the sandbox. "Pearl! Come play with _us_!" Champagne persuaded excitedly.

Pearl was too busy helping Amethyst with decorating her sand castle to even make eye contact at them. "Sorry, Champagne! Not yet!" Pearl replied.

"...Do you wanna meet us up at the jungle gym?" suggested Powder.

Pearl still didn't look up. "No, Powder." was her answer.

The attention that Pearl was giving to their younger classmate made Powder and Champagne feel rather jealous. So, they marched right over and began purposefully messing up Pearl's and Amethyst's sand castles right in front of them.

"No! Stop, my castles!" Amethyst sounded devastated.

Pearl covered her face to prevent any flying sand from getting in her eyes. "Hey, stop it!" she yelled.

"Pearl, you tell her to go!" demanded Champagne.

Pearl was aghast at how her classmate would say something so rude to her friend. "What?!"

"No!" Amethyst huffed.

Pearl yelled at them, "Why do want her to leave?!"

"The sandbox is for us big kids!" stated Powder condescendingly.

"Yeah! Not for stinky little babies!" added Champagne rather smugly.

"Nuh-uh! This sandbox is for _everybody_!" Pearl defended.

"That includes me!" added Amethyst proudly.

"W-well! Go play somewhere else!” stammered Champagne.

"Yeah!" agreed Powder, as she yanked the bucket out of Amethyst’s hands and tossed it away.

At this, tears sprung into Amethyst's eyes.

"What's wong wittle baby, do you need yo' mommy?" Powder mockingly cooed.

Pearl angrily stood up tall, and got ready to storm off. "I'M TELLING THE TEACHER!" she shouted.

"Aw, are you really gonna to be a tattletale on us for that baby girl?" taunted Champagne, right before she pushed Amethyst down.

Amethyst fell onto the ground butt-first, and started to bawl loudly.

Just then, the teacher came running over. "Champagne! Powder! Just what do you think you're doing?!" she yelled.

"S-she was making fun of us..." lied Champagne.

"A-and taking our toys..." lied Powder.

"Girls, please. I saw everything. _You_ knocked down her sand castle, threw her toys, and pushed her down!” sternly said the teacher as she tried to soothe Amethyst.

"And-and they called me names and w-were meanies...!" cried Amethyst.

After the teacher called for an aide to come over here to help them, she grabbed the bullies' hands and took them off of the playground. "You could have injured her when you pushed her, and she didn't even do anything wrong."

"Hey, she was playing with somebody _we_ wanted to play with..." whined Champagne.

"That is no excuse to push others or call them names, and you know that, young lady." lectured the teacher, as she dragged Powder and Champagne into the building. "Bullying is a _very_ serious offense at school, and we do _not_ tolerate it!"

"We're sorry! We didn't mean to!" Powder apologized as she began crying.

"You two are going straight to time-out, and you’re both getting a note home about your behavior to your parents." The teacher brought them into the classroom, dropped Champagne off at one time-out corner, and then led Powder to another. She then sat down at her desk to type the notes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pearl and Amethyst were handed off to an aide, who took them inside the building as well. In a quiet room, the aide calmed Amethyst down as Pearl told her everything that happened. After making sure Amethyst was feeling better, the aide sent her and Pearl on their way.

Eventually, the rest of the class came back inside from recess, and started preparing for naptime. The teacher had planned for Powder and Champagne to apologize to the girls _after_ they all finished napping first.

As the rest of the children were getting their sleeping mats, Amethyst walked over to Pearl and hugged her. "Thanks, Pearl..." she said sweetly, very grateful to have Pearl for a friend.

Pearl blushed a little, feeling rather aw-shucks at being treated like a hero so soon. "N-no problem! No problem at all!" And then she hugged her friend Amethyst right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
